Aube Amoureuse
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Un matin tendre pour leur donner un instant de bonheur. [Fiction pour l'anniversaire de Milo.] - Rated M.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Non, ceci n'est pas l'Inktober, mais un OS pour l'anniversaire de Milo. J'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine, alors je lui fais honneur avec un OS citronné et cotonneux. Je ne cherche pas à révolutionner le genre, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à leur petit bout de bonheur. Ceci est donc réparé.

Ce n'est pas bien long et ça ne va pas très loin, mais parfois, il faut juste savoir les savourer comme ils sont.

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **CaMilo.**

**Rating: M.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Aube Amoureuse**

Camus lui souriait.

Allongé à ses côtés dans le lit aux draps défaits, le Chevalier du Verseau l'observait de ses pupilles si fascinantes, le visage en appui sur sa main, le souffle quelque peu erratique.

Milo essuya la sueur sur son front, tout en continuant d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait conscience d'afficher la même expression de béatitude, bien que déclinée différemment. Il se tourna pour faire face à son amant, et observa la beauté trouble du onzième chevalier. Ses mèches écarlates éparpillées par leurs très récentes activités, et sa peau pâle si abîmée. Il se gorgea de la vue des traits aimés, des lèvres fines esquissant une ombre qui n'existait que pour lui, et caressa de ses mains celles ruinées aux ongles parfaits. Ses yeux continuèrent leur route, suivant l'angle sec de son épaule, dévorant du regard ce corps qu'il adorait, et ne pouvait retenir un sourire appréciateur en constatant combien le drap retombait bas sur les hanches du Français.

Camus était ici, dans son lit. Heureux de s'y trouver, et ne cherchant absolument pas à le cacher.

Cette seule pensée, comme souvent lorsqu'il se l'accordait, suffit à gonfler sa poitrine d'un bonheur simple qui leur avait longtemps échappé.

Incapable de contenir la joie qu'il ressentait, Milo vint prendre la bouchée aimée, sa main trouvant place dans le dos opalin. Il se colla contre les hanches qui ondulaient déjà contre lui, répondant à son envie avec ferveur. Le huitième gardien sentit sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux les doigts fins s'agripper en une caresse possessive, encourageant un baiser brûlant.

Un rire lui échappa, et Camus se recula légèrement, une moue curieuse et un peu accusatrice dans les yeux.

« Devrais-je m'inquiéter de ton hilarité après ce genre d'activités ?

— Absolument pas. J'étais en train de me congratuler de t'avoir séduit et de ne jamais avoir abandonné. »

Un sourcil levé lui indiqua que son amant s'apprêtait à argumenter. Milo en sourit par avance, et lorsqu'il le repoussa dans le lit, reprenant sa place de côté mais totalement collé à lui, le huitième gardien se laissa faire sans protester. Son bras ne quitta pas les reins de Camus, ses doigts caressant doucement la peau sensible qui se trouvait là.

Légèrement penché au-dessus de lui, le Français avait repris son expression sérieuse et belle à la fois, passant une main caressante sur la joue du Grec.

« Tu penses réellement être celui qui a séduit ?

— Absolument. Et c'est bien moi qui t'ai fait ma déclaration, il me semble.

— Je n'ai pourtant jamais caché mon intérêt.

— A ta façon, je dirais. Je te rappelle que cela m'a pris un moment pour apprendre à te lire.

— Mais regarde comme tu as bien travaillé. »

Un rire, léger. Un baiser, tendre. Une morsure, joueuse.

Plaisirs ordinaires qu'ils avaient appris à savourer. Et Milo continua ses attentions sur les reins de plus en plus dévoilés, répondait au baiser tendre venu se poser sur ses lèvres. Le drap qui continuait de glisser sur la peau exposée suffit à rallumer une flamme d'envie évidente. Camus en avait conscience, bien évidemment. Choisissant de ne pas y répondre immédiatement. _Ils avaient le temps._ A présent, tout était jeu de séduction, de désir ne demandant qu'à exister librement. Et comme pour y répondre, sa main jusqu'à présent sagement posée sur le torse halé entama une descente sur le corps exposé.

Il observa le regard bleu se voiler un peu, savoura l'accroc de la respiration qu'il provoqua, et la griffure au creux de ses reins. Ses lèvres vinrent frôler celles de son amant de nouveau, dansant près des siennes, sans jamais changer le rythme agonisant de ses doigts.

« Camus… »

Son prénom en invitation. Un millier de fois.

Grondé, soufflé, murmuré, supplié.

Il sourit tendrement, s'installant sur les cuisses du Grec alors que ce dernier se redressait pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. La flamme dans leur regard était la même, et leurs corps s'épousèrent, lentement. _Ils avaient le temps. _Il n'y avait pas besoin de se précipiter. Pas besoin de cesser de s'embrasser, ou de s'y forcer pour retenir l'écho de leur envie. Les mains reprirent place sur des hanches et des épaules aimées, caressant les mille cicatrices éparpillées.

Les murmures se transformèrent, devenant gémissements ou grognements plus profonds. Lentement, les reins se mirent à se mouvoir, et lorsque les lèvres de Milo s'égarèrent sur son torse, le onzième gardien se surprit à crier, par instants. Ne pouvant et ne voulant plus voiler ce qu'il ressentait. Embrassant férocement, et clamant ce qui était sien.

Rompant le baiser à regret, son regard plongé dans les yeux qui le dévoraient, Camus ramena l'attention de son amant sur lui d'une caresse de ses doigts. S'assurant qu'il l'écoutait, avant de murmurer :

« Tu t'es déclaré. Mais je reste persuadé que de nous deux, c'est bien moi qui t'aie aimé en premier. »

* * *

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


End file.
